Emotions
by sydnee3appel
Summary: What exactly is bothering Ciel Phantomhive? A one-shot, short story. Sebastian x Ciel (Fluff) Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights go to Yana Toboso.


"And Sebastian, inform Lady Elizabeth that I'm busy. I don't want to deal with her incessant high-pinch ranting today," ordered Ciel.

"Yes, my Lord," the butler's voice echoed through the large office. He finished pouring the young boy's tea and took toward the door, going to send word to Miss Elizabeth. He stood in the doorway for a moment, thoughtful.

"What are you waiting for?" Ciel demanded.

"Is there any specific reason you would like me to offer to Lady Elizabeth? It would be rather uncouth to cancel plans without a significant excuse," Sebastian said, attempting to retain the Earl's social standing. Besides, he was curious; Ciel had never cancelled his plans with the Lady before.

"Just… Just tell her that I've got to much work to finish to be bothered with recreational visits!"

"Yes, my Lord," he bowed slightly.

Sebastian walked down the corridor, passing by the windows that gave way to the night sky. Stealing back to his quarters, he sat back at his desk and pulled out pen and paper. He swiftly wrote, in elegant penmanship, that the young master would be too busy to attend to her on the morrow. Passing it on to Mey-Rin, he headed back to the office.

Ciel sat at his desk, head on his folded arms. The butler could tell from his slumped form that he was asleep. Sebastian smiled and swooped up the small boy in his arms and carried him down the lit hallway toward his bedroom.

The servant changed the boy's clothes carefully, so as not to wake him. Ciel murmured in his sleep, as usual. Tonight he spoke clearly, though. The butler tried to avoid listening in to respect the master, but cut he couldn't evade it any longer when the boy mumbled Sebastian's name. The man inclined his head and listened closely, an amused smile spreading across his face.

"Sebastian, I…" Ciel said as he slept.

"Master?"

"No, no, I can't. That's…" he continued.

Sebastian decided on what to do at last, resenting his promise to behave as a _proper_ butler. It wasn't considered ethical for a butler but it had to be done. He shook Ciel's fragile frame softly.

"My Lord," he said quietly, trying his utmost best not to startle the child in order to avoid his needless rage.

Ciel's eyes fluttered open sleepily. "What?" he demanded groggily, voice wielding less force than usual.

"You were talking in your sleep more than average. I didn't want to overhear anything while I was putting you to bed. Is anything on your mind, master?" Sebastian asked respectfully.

Ciel's face flushed. "W-What did I say?" He looked panicked.

"Just my name, bocchan," the butler looked away as he spoke, hiding his mischievous grin. Ciel eyed him intently.

"What else…?"

"You said 'I can't' as well. It would have been immoral of me to eavesdrop so I awoke you. I apologize, my Lord," Sebastian told him, still turned away.

"Ah, very good. You may go." The boy's face was ashen as he untied his eye-patch and removed his ring, setting both on the side-table.

"Is there anything I may do before I leave you to retire?"

Ciel hesitated. "N-no."

Sebastian nodded and left with the candle, cascading the room with darkness.

The next morning, Sebastian drew the curtains back, letting the room flood with natural light. Ciel awoke without the assistance of his butler. He sat up in bed, preparing himself to be dressed.

Sebastian noticed that the blue-haired child looked rather preoccupied with his thoughts. He mused over what might be bothering his master as he set out a basic outfit for the day. Ciel's face was red as he let his butler take his nightshirt off. Goosbumps rose on his arms.

"Is my Lord chilly?" Sebastian asked, a bit taken aback. Although he couldn't properly tell due to his differing senses, the room was warm.

Ciel looked away, still red. "Just get me dressed!"

The butler did as he was told and then moved to set up the morning's tea. As Sebastian began stating the agenda for the day, Ciel interrupted him.

"Do demons feel, Sebastian?" he asked, staring into his cup.

"Feel what, master?" he responded neutrally.

"Emotions. Fear, anger… love."

"I have little to fear, my Lord. And I have felt anger before, yes. I've lived long enough to become well-acquainted with that one."

"And love?" Ciel pushed on, finally looking up. His face was not forceful, but sad somehow.

Sebastian refilled the Earl's cup from the teapot. "Lady Elizabeth will be over today around four, due to the rescheduling of yesterday's-"

"Sebastian, I asked you a question! It is your duty to answer it!"

Sebastian sighed. After a moment's hesitation, he realized that lying was out of the question and that dodging the master's orders wouldn't work out well. "Yes, I feel love. Or at least what I can assume love might feel like."

"For who?" Ciel asked, a strange emotion tinted his voice.

Sebastian smirked and looked at his master, inching his face nearer to his. Their noses were mere centimeters from touching. The black-clad butler said nothing, simply stared into the young boy's eyes with a meaningful look.

Ciel blushed brightly and averted his gaze.

"Get me my breakfast."


End file.
